mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goth Boy
Goth Boy is, well, a Goth. He prefers to stay hidden in his misery and dark solitude, and refers life to be as bleak and meaningless as his soul. He's cynical and pessimistic, and often depressed. He prefers to be garbed in black with chains and piercings. He often writes gloomy poetry. He runs a poetry house in your town, lives in a cathedral-like house on Spookane, runs a tattoo business in Speedville as well as races and mans the Turkey on a Fork stand on the Boardwalk in the City. He works for the Specter Squadron in SkyHeroes. Roles in games Goth Boy (MySims)|MySims||true Goth Boy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Goth Boy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Goth Boy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Goth Boy (MySims Racing Wii)|MySims Racing (Wii) Goth Boy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing (DS) Goth Boy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Goth Boy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *Goth Boy's beta name may have been Herman as his profile stated his real name which can be seen in an exclusive walkthrough video with Executive Producer Tim LeTourneau. However, the game in the video was probably an early version or beta as the name/profile description was never actually in the current versions for the Wii and PC. To see the walkthrough go here. *Goth Boy appears as an employee for MorcuCorp, during the events during Star Level 3 in Racing, but he does not actually work for them or even acknowledge his affiliation with MorcuCorp. He just runs a tattoo business and is not hostile to the racer. *In Kingdom and ''Racing'' for the DS, Goth Boy's skin appears to be more pale. * In the intro of MySims, Goth Boy's voice is Buddy's but it's different in gameplay. Also, his bangs hang over his right eye in the intro, while during gameplay-and through all of the other games-they hang over his left eye. Additionally, his actual voice type is Grandma Ruthie's, but at a lower pitch. *Goth Boy is rarely shown with eyebrows except in his concept art, where he has eyebrows. However, when he has been shown with them, they are sometimes red/orange, implying that his natural hair color is red. **Alternately, it could just be his face folding in a manner indicative of his intended expression, since he doesn't have visible eyebrows by default. *In MySims, Goth Boy has three paintings on his wall called Mortimer, Bella and Alexander. These are the names of three of the members of the Goth family in The Sims 2. *In SkyHeroes for the DS, mentions that his mother owns a minivan. *In the DS version of SkyHeroes, his name is spelled as GothBoy instead of. The console versions don't have this error, as his name is spelled as. *On his Agents concept art, he appears to have a tattoo of a Z on his upper arm, yet in the game, he does not have this. **This could be because, in most other games, does have a tattoo on his arm (albeit one with a different, more detailed design). **He also mentions that Justice is working on a tattoo design for him in the game. *In Agents, he claims to live in his mom's basement. *His intro in the hotel may be a reference to the Disney animated series Darkwing Duck. *He makes an appearance in this form on The Sims 4. *He is the only Sim in to hate your town getting higher ranked, as he says it makes his poetry fail. *Goth Boy's French name, Hugo Tique, is a pun on "gotique", the French word for "gothic". **This seems to be is actual name in French, as Hugo is an an actual given name and he has been referred to as simply Hugo by other Sims in the games. *He shares his interests with Cassandra in MySims. Foreign names *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Garoto Gótico *'Dutch:' EmoKid / Gothic Boy / Goth Jongen *'English:'Goth Boy *'European Portuguese:' Gótico *'French:' Hugo Tique *'German: '''Grufti Junge *'Japanese:' ゴスボーイ (Gosu·Bōi) *'Polish:' Got *'Russian:' Готичный Парень (Gotichniy paren) *'Spanish:' Chico Gótico / Tío Gótico Gallery GothBoyMSSH.jpg|Goth Boy's ''MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. Goth Boy's name.jpg|Screenshot of his beta profile. Gothboy 3.jpg|Goth Boy's concept art for MySims Agents. Gothboy NormalUniform.jpg|Another concept artwork for Goth Boy's MySims Agents appearance. GothBoyInterior1.png|Goth Boy's default interior in MySims. GothBoyInterior2.png GothBoyInterior3.png Mysims-20070613002518458-000.jpg|Goth Boy's House of Darkness Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Racer Category:SimCity Creator Characters